


Lazy Morning

by princegaydrian



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex, and a poetic sap, fluffy sex, medical talk, patroclus is a nerd, patroclus's bad dirty talking, this was written really quickly im sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegaydrian/pseuds/princegaydrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the unusual occasion that Patroclus wakes up at the same time as Achilles. Fluffy smut, medical dirty talking and a password that Achilles should probably change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

Patroclus was not a morning person.   
His boyfriend Achilles, on the other hand, was up and about before 6 every day. Achilles went for jogs every morning and would return an hour or so later, dripping with sweat, and shake his beloved Patroclus awake. Patroclus would complain and whine about the wet dog smell coming from Achilles. Achilles would only laugh and snuggle into Patroclus, Patroclus giggling and kissing his damp forehead and smiling tiredly.  
On the rare occasion that Patroclus got up early, sometimes even before Achilles, he would cook breakfast for them both. He loved to see the look of delight on his boyfriend's face as he slumped in his chair, muscles aching, with food fit for a god in front of him.   
Patroclus had woken up at the same time as Achilles, and the two of them had wrapped themselves up in each other's limbs, lazily pressing lips against lips and foreheads against foreheads. The starry curtains fluttered in the fan's breeze and sunlight filled the dark room. Patroclus nuzzled into Achilles's tanned neck and breathed his scent in. Figs, sweat, mint. Patroclus's shampoo. Fabric softener. Achilles. He kissed his freckles, connecting the dots to form stars and constellations and pictures of everything beautiful and desperately wishing that he was an artist so that he could capture all the images he saw. Stars blossoming from Achilles's perfect skin; light pouring from every pore; constellations in every shadow. Achilles breathed into the cool air, muscles relaxing and tensing as Patroclus mapped out his body with his mouth.   
He could skip his run today.   
"Clavicle… sternum… ribs… sacrum, that's in there somewhere… femur…" Achilles silently laughed at the anatomy lesson he was receiving. He could feel himself growing hard, and tipped his head back, breathing deeply.   
"Show me again where my sacrum is."  
Patroclus looked up. Grinned.  
Kissing his way up Achilles's leg, he named muscles.  
"Sartorius… Rectus abdominis…"  
"Down, down. I think you skipped the bone I was talking about."  
"Oh, Achilles, I could never miss /this/ bone."  
At this, he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the prominent penile tumescent in front of his face. Achilles groaned and dropped his head onto the pillow.  
"I think that that was it."  
"In there somewhere. I prefer this to your sacrum."   
"Ooh, talk medical to me, Patty-cakes."  
Patroclus swatted Achilles's hip, laughing against his skin.   
"That sounded like something straight from one of your dumb pornos. Handy hint: clear your web history. And change your password. Seriously? Philtatos?"  
Achilles choked. Of course. He swore to himself to change it to something that wasn't a word he used every. Single. Day.  
He choked again as Patroclus pulled down his shorts and pressed another kiss to his erection. Patroclus was big on kisses. He slid his lips over the head, swirling his tongue. Achilles was a total sucker for Patroclus's mouth. It was one of his favourite physical features on Patroclus, next to his eyes and his hair and his d--  
Patroclus took him in fully, giving no warning and leaving Achilles's mind blank with pure ecstasy. His tongue worked it's magic, swirling and sliding and sucking and leaving no part of him untouched. His eyes were hooded and a tiny bead of sweat had formed on his dark forehead. Achilles cursed and wrapped his legs around Patroclus, drawing him closer and closer. He knew that Patroclus could take it, had seen him, felt him, take it before. He was sucking in earnest now, hair flying in every direction and cheeks so full of Achilles that his own moans were muffled and quiet. Achilles was a moaning, gasping mess, his curls spilling over the pillow like golden ink. His face was deliciously flushed and his eyes were clenched in pleasure.   
He was on fire. Every single movement was a whole new inferno ripping through him. His eyes, now open just enough to see the brown haired beauty beneath him, shone with a light that was only ever lit when Patroclus was near. He loved him, adored him, needed him to make him feel good. Patroclus felt that Achilles was getting close and stroked his thighs, playing his body like a lyre. Achilles jerked once, twice, three times, and Patroclus caught his heat with his mouth. He allowed the god-like man that was Achilles to soften in his mouth, and cleaned him up with his tongue. Achilles, still breathless, motioned him to meet his lips against his own. Achilles could taste the bitterness of himself on his beloved's tongue, but he could not care less. He loved Patroclus with all of his heart, and anything that came from Patroclus was a gift.   
"Better than a run? You're sweating just as much."  
Achilles breathed a tired laugh, drawing his boyfriend closer.   
"I love you, Patroclus. Philtatos. Not changing my password, by the way. It reminds me of you."  
"Sap."  
"You love me."  
"I do."  
"Let's have breakfast."


End file.
